Branch
Branch is the main troll and protagonist male character from the movies Trolls ''and Trolls 2''. He is voiced by Justin Timberlake. Bio Branch is the over-cautious paranoid survivalist in Troll Village, who lives in fear of invasion from the Bergens. The only Troll in the village who doesn't sing, dance or hug, Branch lives a disgruntled existence, constantly trying to prepare for the worst. He’s constantly flummoxed by the over-the-top positivity of the other Trolls — is he the only sane one in this crowd of exuberantly happy Trolls? Over the course of the film, Branch will be challenged to embrace his inner Troll, even if it includes a dreaded burst of singing and dancing. Will he learn to find inner happiness with Poppy at his side? Appearance During most of the film Branch has blue grey skin with blue-black hair that is shorter than most hair on trolls. His nose is a grey-purple, and his eyes are a blue color. He wears a vest made of green leaves and shorts that are very worn and clumsily stitched up. Like the other trolls he has four fingers on each hand and four toes on each foot, and he almost always wears a frown on his face. After singing to Poppy to bring her color back, she gives him his color back too. He then turns back into his original colors. He then has a teal complexion, dark blue hair that grows longer than his hair before, his eyes brighten to a sky blue, he has very few glitter freckles, he gets slightly rosy cheeks, and his nose is turned into a light purple. As a child, Branch is shown with short, sticking up, dark blue hair. He is seen wearing brown shorts, with a few green patches, quite similar to the shorts he wears when he gets older. Relationships Princess Poppy Branch has always seemed to resent Poppy on the outside for her positive nature and loud parties, but there is evidence to show that he may have cared for her in secret. Even though he rejects every single one of her homemade invitations to birthdays, weddings, and funerals, he keeps all of them in his bunker. When she asks for his help, he refuses and sends her away, but after she leaves he saddens. When she leaves him alone with all the other trolls he goes out to help her, saving her from spiders. After scaring them away, he becomes very concerned and tries to revive her with two insects and a thorn. After she seems fine he relaxes. Although he has his moments, Branch also shows disrespect to her. Such as shushing her by saying there might be a Bergen nearby, refusing her offer for a hug, and even throwing her guitar into the fire after she sings to him. When they arrive to Bergen Town he is hurt by her words when she describes the bergens as being as miserable as he is. When the find the other trolls he is frightened by seeing the bergens but pulls Poppy back when she cries out for Creek. When Creek is seemingly eaten, he comforts her and tells her that they must move on or they will get eaten themselves. However, he is not as nice when they rescue the other trolls and she still presses him to find Creek. After refusing to sing to help Bridget, Branch bursts out about his past and tells Poppy about the day his grandmother died. When he finishes his story he struggles to keep his emotion in and Poppy hugs him. At first rejecting it, he looks thankful at her until all the other trolls join in. During the date with Bridget and King Gristle Jr., Branch stays out of it most of the time, but when the other trolls struggle to compliment the king he whispers love poetry into Bridget's ear. As she says it to the king, Branch glances at Poppy and admits she has a nice smile before looking away again. While the bergen couple rollerskate and Bridget's wig nearly causes all the trolls to fall off, Poppy grabs Branch's hand and pulls him down, landing in her arms. After returning to Bridget's room he tries to do his "happy shout" to celebrate with the others, but it turns out to only concern them. He then tries to high five Poppy and then playfully gives her a "too slow" causing both to smile. He helps try to rescue Creek, and when they are flung out the window and Poppy jumps to catch the gem, he interlocks his hair with hers to bring her back into the shoe. When they find the gem empty he tries to comfort her before they are captured. As they are all in the pot he watches with shock as Poppy turns grey and all the others follow. Knowing what he has to do, Branch sings to her for the first time since his grandmother was taken and tries to hug her. When she rejects it, he attempts to make her smile by sliding in front of her. When she cracks a smile and begins to show her colors again, he admits that he loves her and his color is restored. The two dance around in the pot restoring everyone's color before hugging. After they are rescued by Bridget, he returns with her and the Snack Pack and becomes Bridget's wig. Chef then picks him up and tries to feed him to King Gristle Jr. Poppy jumps and knocks him out of the way, helping him up. He then joins her in song and dances all the way to the Troll Tree with her as he watches her be crowned Queen. He smiles at her and takes her hands before Smidge launches them into the sky via mushroom. He shyly asks her for a hug even though it's not Hug Time, and she happily decrees that Hug Time is now all the time before hugging him lovingly, hinting that they are now a couple. They are interrupted by Cloud Guy, who they high five off the mushroom before dancing again. They dance during the end credits together. Grandma Rosiepuff Grandma Rosiepuff is Branch's Grandma. When Branch was a child she saved him by pushing him out of the way so a bergen wouldn't catch him and try to eat him. Instead of Branch getting eaten, she got eaten. Fun Facts * He's always prepared. * Branch is very practical. * He tries to be on the lookout for danger. * Branch is overly cautious and determined. * He was NOT a fan of Hug Time. Quotes Gallery pl:Mruk Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Trolls Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists